Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better
by ImaginationBird
Summary: Chad thinks he is so much better than Sonny at... well everything! So Sonn'y out to prove him wrong, maybe as they find new hobbies, they'll find old feelings...
1. A Proposal

**I should be working on my other stories but I just couldn't help myself :D Enjoy**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**Chapter 1: A Proposal **

**SPOV**

"Tick," I said to myself as I put a tick next to my newest hobby; I had finally learnt how to rollerblade.

"What you looking so happy about?" a certain jerkthrob called from behind me.

"Just congratulating myself on learning to rollerblade," I was in such a good mood I smiled as I said it.

"You couldn't rollerblade? I could do that when I was like 4," Typical, he always had to burst my bubble.

"Look Chad, just because you have no hobbies and all you can do is act but let's face it even that department is lacking a bit," Hanging around Chad really equips you with amazing insults.

"Ouch Monroe, that hurt," he placed a hand over his heart, "Wait, no it didn't it was a rubbish insult," but then he just insults you back.

"We all know you couldn't do any of these hobbies if you tried," he was not winning this.

"Let's have a look at your precious list then, Ice skating, canoeing, paired dancing, go-karting, card making, sculpting, painting, bird watching and horse riding? Are you serious?" as he read this list his voice rang in disbelieving.

"Yup, those are the only ones I can't do yet," I answered taking my list back.

"Ha, they're easy," he waved his hand at my list.

"Well if they're so easy, why don't you do them with me and whoever is better at the most activities wins?" why had I even said that? I didn't want Chad hanging around me whilst I learnt to do new stuff.

"You have yourself a deal Monroe and when I win you have to be my slave for 2 weeks," we were very close to each other now, I could feel his sickly sweet breath on my face.

"Deal and ditto to that!" I yelled pulling back and walking towards the door, "I'll call you when our ice skating lesson is!" I called back to him.

I had a bad feeling about this bet, Chad always surprised me so what if he was as good at everything as he says he his?

**Hope you enjoyed this teaser, the real thing will be soon hopefully :D Please review and tell me what you think and with any idea's!**


	2. Activity 1

**Wow when fanfic crashed I almost cried, I found stories and I couldn't favourite them!!! Torture because now I can't find them, they were really good as well!!! Anyway enjoy Sonny and Chad's competition!!!**

* * *

**SPOV**

"In this hat are 12 activities," I began showing Chad the inside of the hat, "We'll pick the first one for 2 days time, then tomorrow we'll pick out the next one after this activity for the day after, so now you know they'll be an activity every day there's no excuses if you miss an activity,"

"That's a bit harsh, CDC has a full calendar you know!" Chad whined.

"Now he has an empty calendar because if you don't show up then I automatically win that activity!" I laughed at how much hassle this was actually putting him through, I was fine because I'd be doing this with or without the jerkthrob.

"Just pick a frigging activity!" he screamed and he calls me the diva.

"Fine, fine but when you disobey the rules don't come crying to me," I shook my head at him in disapproval.

"The rules are there are no rules," he glared at me.

"Well then you've just broken the rules, you just made a rule," I looked at him with a confused look.

"Sonny, just pick a piece of paper out of the stupid hat," he said every word slowly as if I was a child but his eyes were soft with amusement.

I unfolded the paper I had picked carefully, making sure Chad couldn't see it before I did.

"Acting lesson!" I screeched, "Chad did you put this one in?"

"No I think it was the other guy doing this competition with you, of course it was me!" he laughed at my annoyed expression.

"Why would you do that?" I gasped.

"You said I wasn't very good at acting so we'll see who's better after lessons from a professional," he was still laughing so I walked away from him as always.

"See you in 2 days CDC!" now it was my turn to laugh.

* * *

"You ready to go down Monroe?" Chad grinned as we entered the doors of a drama studio.

"Don't get too full of yourself Cooper," secretly I was really nervous, I was going up against the king of drama at his own game, as much as I hated to admit it Chad was really good at what he did. Acting I mean.

"Chad, Sonny! So nice to see you!" a woman shrieked running to greet us.

"Thanks for cancelling your old slot for us Lisa," Chad winked at her and she blushed even though she had to be in her thirties.

"No problem it's so nice to meet the famous king of drama and the queen of comedy," let's hope Tawni never hears anyone say that.

"Thanks," I smiled at her as she walked towards the centre of the room, "You know her?" I whispered to Chad.

"No but she's cancelled a lot of clients to have us here," he laughed taking my hand and leading me over to Lisa.

"So I know there's not a lot I can teach you so why are you here today?" she asked when we reached her.

"Well it's kind of a bet so we'd like your honest opinion if you don't mind," I said as politely as I could.

"Sure, how about we run through this script together, then we'll add the actions after?" she handed us scripts that we read through twice before talking about actions.

Once we had practiced a couple of times with help from Lisa, we gave her a performance to show her everything we'd 'learnt'.

As I read my last line, Lisa burst into applause.

"You did great guys, but you want to know who was the best right?" she bit her lip nervously, "Sonny you were amazing you almost had me in tears you have great potential, Chad I know you're on a drama but there is such thing as over acting, so I say Sonny for the winner,"

I have to say I had trouble keeping in my laughter, but I'm not stupid. Chad's face reminded me of the phrase 'if looks could kill' so I for sure wasn't saying anything to get on his last nerve.

* * *

"What was she on about? You're a random!" He moaned when we got in his car.

"Do you want to know what I think Chad?" he looked at me questioningly, "I think you were trying so hard to be better than me that weren't in control of your acting,"

"Can you blame me? I just want to win," he frowned and started the engine preparing to take us back to Condor Studios.

"Come on we'll pick tomorrows activity when we get back!" I tried to cheer him up because as much as I hated him, at the moment he wasn't being the Chad Dylan Cooper we all loved to hate, he was Chad the boy who cared.

"Yippee," he cried sarcastically, well most of the time he cared.

We arrived at the prophouse and I walked over to the whiteboard I'd set up to keep score.

Sonny: 1

Chad: 0

I picked up the hat to get another activity as Chad sat waiting on the sofa.

"Tomorrow's activity is..."

* * *

**Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger I've just always wanted to try it! Hope you enjoyed the chapter please review with ideas or whether you liked it or not!**


	3. Activity 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys!!! Special shout out to Rebel's Girl she is literally amazing.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one :D**

* * *

**SPOV**

"Ice skating! I've always wanted to ice skate!" I yelled, finally something I wanted to do.

"The one thing I never got round to," Chad moaned, he was still down after being told he overacted.

"It'll be fun if we're both beginner," I smiled at him. I truly felt sorry for Chad, acting was the one thing he was always sure of, you could see it in his eyes, the only thing he was better than most people at and he was told I was better.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. What time do you want me to meet you here?" there was still something missing in his eyes and it scared me to see him so under confident.

"9:30?" he nodded and turned to leave, I can't believe I'm doing this but... "Oh Chad? I thought you were really good today, no matter what Lisa said,"

He smiled at me, "Yeah I was pretty amazing," back to the old Chad, "But you were better this time," and hello to the kind Chad who cared, it was weird to watch.

Chad walked away before I could say anything. Sometimes I wish he'd stay Chad forever, but then he turns into CDC again and it doesn't seem worth talking to him anymore.

* * *

"Hey where've you been all day?" asked Tawni who was sitting at her dressing room table, brushing her hair. I swear she was in that position when I left her this morning.

"Acting class with a friend," I replied cautiously, even though I knew Tawni would see through that alibi.

"Sweetie I know you need acting classes but who did you go with?" when Tawni was curious she always got the answer she wanted.

"Chad," I sighed but quickly added, "It's for a bet, he thinks he's so much better than me so I'm going to show him,"

"Yeah whatever Sonny, sounds like a date to me," she rolled her eyes and laughed, "So do you want to go shopping tomorrow?" she was just trying to make this whole Chad/bet situation look bad I knew it.

"I'm going ice skating with a friend," it was worth a try.

"Oh okay," she said as I left our dressing room, "Have fun on your date with Chad!" Darn it, was I seriously that predictable?

* * *

After Chad and I finally squeezed into our skates, we were called to the ice by a short woman who definitely looked like she knew what she was doing.

"Hello little girl, we're here to see our instructor Monica can you tell us where she is?" Chad said as if he was talking to a 5 year old, I have to say it was the most embarrassing thing I have ever seen in my life.

"That is me," she replied in a rough tone.

"Oh we were expecting someone a bit taller," he still didn't see the embarrassment in what he was saying.

"Chad, stop it," I nudged him in the ribs, "I'm sorry, his brains a little under developed, he is male after all,"

"Hey that's sexist... I think?" Chad looked at me with his special confused face.

"I can see that," Monica replied coldly, "How much skating do you know?"

"We both are just beginners," I was in a rush to do all the talking before Chad had a chance to open his trap.

"So first we'll be learning to go forward, yes?" she prompted.

"Yes, that would be great, thank you," Chad said every word individually; 5 year olds deserved more respect than what he was giving to Monica.

"Could you tell us who the better skater is please? It's a bet," I asked her politely.

"Oh I already know who's going to be better," she smiled at me before giving Chad a disgusted look.

After Monica showed us the technique it was my turn to attempt to skate forwards without falling.

I was successful of course and made my way all the way to the end without even tripping; I think it was the rollerblading that helped.

"Chad your turn," Monica smiled, he had managed to charm her since his little incident at the beginning.

Unfortunately Chad's attempt wasn't as successful as he tripped several times which made him look very ungraceful. He was almost at the end when his feet fell from underneath him and he landed flat on his butt.

"Chad you got owned by ice!" I was laughing so hard as he kept slipping, unable to get up.

"Shut up Monroe," Chad called as Monica skated over to help him.

"Well you've both tried very hard but for your little bet I have to say Sonny had the better technique," with that she left the ice.

* * *

On the way home Chad was silent, I don't think he's used to losing this often.

"Chad, are you okay?" I asked.

"No, my butt hurts," he said angrily.

"Do you want to give it a rest tomorrow?" he was really angry with me for winning again.

"No!" he yelled, "I have to win!"

We pulled into the car park and made our way to the prophouse to chose the next activity and change the whiteboard.

Sonny: 2

Chad: 0

I sighed, maybe it wouldn't hurt to let Chad win one activity.

I reached in the hat to pull out a piece of paper, "Card making?"

"Sonny you put that in there," Chad looked at me in amusement.

"Yeah I know," I replied because the confusion wasn't at the activity it was at how I was going to pretend to be bad at gluing and sticking...

* * *

**How did you like this chapter? I know card making might sound boring but not when Sonny and Chad are around! Please review :D**


	4. Activity 3

**Sorry for not updating last night if you read my story PenPal Program then I had none other than my friend Robyn round! Here I am now though so enjoy :D All the story is in SPOV by the way :D**

* * *

"You scared I'm gonna' beat you Monroe?" Chad teased as we pulled up to an arts and crafts centre.

"Terrified," I replied sarcastically, he was making me think twice about letting him win.

"Oh my God you're Chad Dylan Cooper!" A voice screamed from the door.

"Yes I am, who're you?" he looked in disgust at the old woman in front of us.

"I'm Beatrice you're instructor for today!" she was still staring at Chad in awe.

"Aren't you a bit old to instruct us in anything?" I slapped my hand to my forehead when he said this; who taught him these manners?

"Chad, stop it!" I smacked him on the arm.

"It's okay he's Chad Dylan Cooper," Beatrice was still smiling at him. I'm so glad I'm the only person who can resist Chad's charm.

"Finally someone understands!" Chad cried.

"Can we get on with card making now?" I asked, I wanted to get this over and done with.

"Sorry sweetie, who are you?" the old woman said, causing Chad to burst into laughter.

"Sonny Monroe, Chad's girlfriend," why, oh why did I say that?

"Oh let's go then," the woman gave me a dirty look and walked off.

"Why did you say that?" Chad asked disbelievingly.

"She's like 70 and she's hitting on you!" I yelled defensively.

"Not that I blame her. Is ickle Sonny jealous of an ickle old lady?" Chad laughed causing me to blush for some strange reason.

"Noooo.... no I was protecting you," I stuttered as he carried on laughing at me.

"You love me, admit it,"

"Let's just go make these stupid cards Chad!" why couldn't I deny it?

"Fine, but one day you'll let your guard down and you'll be begging for me," he finally stopped laughing.

* * *

Inside there were pieces of card, sequins and pictures laid out neatly for us – well probably for Chad.

"Right, all you have to do is stick these pictures on the card using this glue, try and make it look as even as possible," Beatrice smiled at Chad then turned to me and scowled. This woman had serious issues.

Right, how can I make myself look terrible at sticking stuff down on a piece of card? I stuck the pattern down on the wrong side.

"Oh dear," I muttered sarcastically as I ripped it back off which ripped the card up slightly.

"Be careful that stuff's not free you know!" Beatrice yelled.

"We're paying you," I muttered.

"Well you are, Chad can do this for free," she smiled flirtatiously at him; it was quite sickening to watch.

"Sorry Beatrice but you treat Sonny like you treat me," It was Chad's turn to smile at me.

"Thank you," I whispered to him.

"It's okay, 122 year olds aren't my thing," but he didn't whisper which caused me to burst into a laughing fit.

"Right both of you get out!" Beatrice screeched.

"Calm it Betty!" Chad yelled causing me to laugh even more.

The old woman started pushing us through the door.

"Wait who was the best card maker?" Chad asked as she shut the door in our faces.

By this time we were both laughing hysterically "I can't believe we got kicked out of card making!"

"Yeah but who won?" Chad said starting his engine.

"Well my card was all ripped up so you can win this one; it was all in proportion,"

"You sound like Betty now!" we started laughing again.

* * *

When we arrived at the prophouse I changed the scores.

Sonny: 2

Chad: 1

I turned round to Chad who was sitting in his usual spot, this time with a huge grin on his face.

"Next activity!" Chad called to me, grabbing the hat and thrusting into my arms.

"You're really into this aren't you?" I said taking out a piece of paper from the hat.

"Yep, it's fun hanging with you Monroe..." Chad said blushing slightly.

"The next activity is Go Karting!" I yelled quickly.

"Yes! Finally something good!" Chad instantly forgot what he had just said.

"Yeah so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course! Today was really fun, thanks," he waved a goodbye before walking off.

I sighed; this was the Chad I _really _liked.

"I saw that!" Tawni screeched from the door.

"Saw what?"

"You and Chad are in love!" she was still squealing.

"No we're frenemies,"

She drew a heart shape with her hands, "L-O-V-E spells love!"

"He doesn't like me back," I sighed in defeat.

"But he does, when he walked out he slapped himself on the forehead and muttered 'stupid cute', he loves you!"

"I'm going to the cafeteria do you want anything?" I said quickly.

"Yes, for you to admit to Chad you like him,"

"Not gonna' happen!" I yelled because I was already out the door.

* * *

**Bit shorter but I had fun writing this Chad is so much fun in an argument :D Please review :D**


	5. Activity 4

**Special thanks to Rebel's Girl, LoveStar 1026, purplenpeace4evaa and Harryfan94 for their amazing reviews!!**

* * *

"You ready Monroe?" Chad asked squashing his helmet under his arm.

"Beyond ready," I replied doing the same.

"Hi, I'm your instructor, Dave," a dark haired boy

, just older than me and Chad said holding his hand out to me.

"Hi I'm Sonny," I giggled as I shook his hand and he winked at me.

"I'm Chad, Sonny's boyfriend," Chad blurted out quickly.

"Oh well... sorry," Dave stuttered as Chad glared at him, "You know the basic rules, don't bump into anyone on purpose, don't bump into the scenery on purpose, don't press the accelerator and the brake at the same time it ruins the engine and keep your helmet on at all times,"

"You're boring, stop boring everyone," Chad yawned.

"Chad do you have to be so rude to every instructor we meet?" I asked annoyed.

"I was nice to Lisa but then she insulted my acting skills so what's the point?"

"Dave's only concerned about your safety," I replied calmly.

"No, he's concerned about keeping his pathetic, poorly paid job, that's what he's concerned about Sonny,"

"Chad! Stop it! Is ickle Chad jealous over ickle Dave?" it was suddenly so obvious.

"If I say yes will you put your helmet on and get on with this competition?"

"Yes," I smiled at him and twiddled my hair giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Don't do that you know I can't resist them and yes I'm jealous,"

"Woah, if you don't mind me saying you two have one up and down relationship for a celebrity couple," Dave finally interrupted.

"Yeah we're one of a kind," Chad put his arm around me.

"Don't touch me," I said calmly.

"Sorry," Chad took his arm off me hesitantly.

"Okay let's get you two in karts then," Dave rolled his eyes as if he's seen it all before which I'm pretty sure he hadn't.

"Right here Sonny," Dave gestured to a bright yellow kart and I smiled wildly.

"Kiss up," muttered Chad but I shot him a dirty look.

"What I don't get a kart associated with my name?" Chad said to Dave as he climbed into the red kart he was shown.

"Yeah I hate the colour red," Dave said starting the engines, "You have 15 laps, have fun Sonny," he smiled as I drove out of the pits and on to the main track.

I felt the adrenaline hit me as Chad's kart scratched past mine, whizzing round the corner at top speed. My instincts took over me as my kart chased after him.

It was like a battle as I took over Chad only to be caught up again.

Before I knew it Dave was calling us back in with Chad slightly ahead. Darn it!

As I went to press the brake down my foot slipped causing me to crash into the back of Chad's kart.

"Sorry Chad," I laughed.

"It's ok my nose hurts from where I hit the wheel though," he laughed back so I knew I was forgiven.

"No purposely bumping in to each other," Dave said sourly when Chad and I climbed out of the kart.

"Come on Sonny, give him the finger with me!" Chad went to lift his middle finger up at him but I hit it down, covering my mouth with my other hand to prevent me from laughing.

"Come on Chad let's go see our times, we'll see who won," I was still laughing at Chad's 'finger' comment, "So Chad what's got into you recently?"

"The question should be: Chad what's got into you when you're with Sonny Monroe recently?" Chad corrected me.

"Yeah? So what's the answer?"

"I just feel like I don't have to be so mature around you," he shrugged.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked cautiously.

"Definitely, I've never had so much fun in my life," Chad smiled his most breath taking smile at me.

"There's our times!" Our names appeared on the boards all around the room.

"YES I WON!" screamed Chad who started jumping up and down on the spot, his blond hair bouncing around uncontrollably. He looked really cute...

As cute as your enemy can get that is.

"Well done Chad!" I laughed as people gave him funny looks.

* * *

"I promise I won't be rude to our instructors unless they deserve it like Betty and Dave," Chad said on the way to the studio.

"Ha, it's funny when they deserve it," I was still laughing at Dave's face.

"Yeah it would have been funnier if you had helped me give him the finger though," Chad smiled at me.

"Maybe," I was getting this weird feeling around Chad recently; I actually liked being around him.

"Sonny, something's been bothering me," He began, "When I told Dave you were my girlfriend you didn't deny it,"

I'm sure I did, didn't I? "You didn't deny it to Beatrice,"

"But it was a 526 year old man, Dave seemed to like you but you still went along with it?"

"We're friends we look out for each other," I was making excuses quickly; really I have no idea why I didn't deny it.

"I guess," he sighed as we pulled up.

* * *

Sonny: 2

Chad: 2

A draw, this wouldn't do.

"The next activity is... canoeing!"

"Sounds fun, it's been another great day Sonny, thanks," Chad pulled me into an awkward hug. Over his shoulder I could see Tawni dancing in her cheerleader costume, she seemed to be spelling L-O-V-E then drawing little hearts.

"Bye Chad," I let go and waved him off.

This was going to be a long talk from Tawni...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it I made it longer for you to make up for the last chapter :D It's so fun to make Chad argue! Please Review!!!!**


	6. Activity 5

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!!!! I've got more reviews now which is what I wanted :D Enjoy :D**

* * *

"I spoke to Portlyn today," Tawni said casually.

"Really?" I pretended not to care.

"Yeah apparently if she hears the name Sonny one more time she's going to scream," she was still acting casual.

"Oh I'm sorry she feels that way," I still pretended not to care.

"Chad gets really excited for your dates,"

"I told you Tawni they're not dates,"

"Of course Sonny, but when you're with your soul mate for too long you'll start to wish they were dates," she was completely wrong of course; I already started to wish they were dates. So BANG goes that theory.

* * *

"Right Sunshine, you ready?" Chad took my hand and pulled me towards the little shack by the lake.

"What did you call me?" I grinned; it was cute when Chad let his guard down.

"Nothing," I looked at his face and saw he was blushing crimson red.

"Come on I've always wanted to go in a boat!" I yelled pulling him.

"Hello, can I... Oh you're the celebrities who wanted lessons," A tall, strong looking man greeted us.

"Yes we are," Chad was struggling to stay polite I could see it.

"Follow me please," he beckoned for us to follow him, "Here's a life jacket, everything you need's in the canoe, try and make it a soft fluid movement," he demonstrated with the oar only to be laughed at by Chad, "Is something funny sir?"

"No... I just have a cough," I glared at him until he stopped laughing.

"Right, I'll help you get in the canoes,"

After about 10 minutes of struggling, we were ready to go.

"I'll race you around the lake," Chad said; we were side by side for now.

"Let's get used to it first," I was finding it a little harder than Chad seemed to be.

"Nah, let's just go," with that he took off even faster than he was before; no way was I going to win this one.

As I started to get the hang of the oaring, I decided to pick up speed but I noticed that my jeans were falling down so I stood up slightly to pull them up. This caused the whole canoe to tip up and send me flying into the water.

I looked up to see if Chad had noticed but he was still speeding off down the straight part of the lake. I climbed back in trying t make as little noise as possible. Reminder to self: don't stand up on a canoe.

Chad was waiting for me at the top of the lake where we started, when I arrived out of breath he took in my bedraggled appearance and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Sonny did you fall in the lake?"

"No," I tried to cover it up as best as I could but if I were to be honest I was soaking wet.

As he continued to laugh, Chad's canoe began to rock dangerously but he didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah you're right I fell face first in the water," hopefully this plan would go where I wanted it to.

Because I'm brilliant the plan went perfectly, Chad laughed even more, sending his boat flying over even less gracefully than mine.

"Check mate Chad Dylan Cooper," I laughed as he walked back to the water's edge.

"You are so dead when you get out of that canoe Monroe," He called.

"What if I don't get out of the canoe?" I crossed my arms to show him I was planning on staying until he calmed down.

"Then I'll make you!" He climbed back into the water, I had no idea what he was going to do so I screamed with attracted our instructor over to us. When Chad reached my canoe he picked me up... bridal style.

"Chad!" I laughed as I realised he was taking me back to the edge.

"Careful! Don't drop her!" Our instructor called frantically.

"Shut it Prancealot!" Chad pushed past the very confused looking man.

"You can put me down now Chad," he seemed to be carrying me to his car.

"Can I Sonny? Can I really?" he smiled his dazzling smile down at me so I shut up; his hair was soaking wet so it clung to his face, let's just say he looked really cute, "Here you go," he slid me carefully into his car.

"Thank you," I giggled.

"So did you have fun checking me out?" he asked, sitting in the driver's seat.

"What!" I blushed; he noticed me staring.

"You think I'm phwarrr!" he chanted.

"I think you're what?"

"I dunno' I searched myself on google and that word appeared," he shrugged.

* * *

In the prophouse I did the usual routine of changing the score.

Sonny: 2

Chad: 3

I can't believe he's winning.

"The next activity is... Photography! That will be fun," but Chad wasn't sitting on the couch as usual he was leaning into me.

My heart beat increased as he got closer and closer. At the last second he winked, pulling away, "Later Sonny," I stared after him.

"Sorry did I interupt something?," Tawni had been sitting on the couch all along; watching the whole thing.

"No you didn't," I ran out before she could say anything else.

Things were getting really weird with Chad...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it but I feel it's a bit rushed what do you think? Please review :D**


	7. Activity 6

**Soooo sorry for the late update but I had to wait for inspiration to come :D Enjoy....**

* * *

I couldn't help thinking about what had happened yesterday as Chad pulled up to a wooden shack in this abandoned woodland area. Why had he tried to kiss me? Did he know Tawni was there?

"Chad why did you do it?" I blurted instantly regretting it.

"Do what?" he stopped the engine and looked at me in confusion.

"It doesn't matter." I muttered, praying that he didn't ask anything else.

"Well I'm not going anywhere until you tell me." He locked the doors before folding his arms. I pulled the bolt of the door up but he just put his down again, I had no choice.

"Did you know Tawni was there when you... you know... tried to kiss me?" I felt myself blushing a deep red.

"Oh that," he laughed, "Yeah I knew she was there but she looked interested in what was going on so I thought I'd give her a good show."

I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, not at the fact that he had known Tawni was there but the fact that he had only done it for a joke. He undid the bolt which allowed me to leave the car without a fight.

We entered the shack that looked no different inside than out, apparently the mould scaling the outside walls wasn't for decoration, as the inside walls followed the same pattern.

After Chad charmed the assistant who was a man might I add, we were given disposable cameras and a guide. Apparently we were supposed to snap local wildlife in the forest trail but the place looked like an animal hadn't been here in years.

We walked around aimlessly, I had given up all hope and started taking pictures of plants but I had the creepy feeling I was being watched. It turned out to be Chad taking pictures of me when I wasn't looking.

"I'm sorry but your face is far more photogenic than this place." He went scarlet when he realised what he had said.

"How about some together?" I asked standing next to him.

"Okay let's position the camera." It took us a while to get the angle right to insure we were both in the picture but when we were positive we got our poses ready; we had decided on a normal one at first. After several ones of us smiling at the camera we decided to add our own style to them by doing poses and sticking out our tongues.

"Okay we're done here let's go and get them developed!"

All the pictures we had taken of us were on Chad's camera so when the man returned with Chad's developed photo's he wasn't too happy.

"You were meant to use the camera for academic purposes, not to mess around with." The man said bitterly.

"Well if I was interested in your academic purposes I wouldn't be an actor." Chad looked at the man in as much disgust as the man was showing us.

I was given my pictures which were the boring ones of the plants I got curious of what Chad would do with the pictures of us.

"Oh I'll keep them to remind me of our only sane date." He replied, smiling as he shuffled through the photo's once more before driving us back to the studios.

"So it was a date huh?" he was so cute when he slipped up.

"Yes... erm oh.... I mean no it was a bet that's all." We didn't speak until we arrived back at the studios.

* * *

As we entered the prophouse we realized we didn't know who had won the photography bet.

"Well since you actually took pictures of what you were supposed to take pictures of, you can win this time." Wow Chad Dylan Cooper let me win something against him.

_Sonny: 3_

_Chad: 3_

A draw again but this time I didn't care, all I could think of was what challenge we'd be doing tomorrow so I'd be able to spend more time with Chad.

"And tomorrow's activity is... Pottery class?" I looked at Chad in confusion; I hadn't put that in there.

He blushed again, "Well... I thought it sounded fun." He looked really guilty, like it was a crime to want to try something new.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" I laughed.

"Of course, is it wrong to say I can't wait to make a pot?" he gave me his lop-sided grin.

"Just a little weird." I grinned back before he left the room.

I flopped on the couch, my knees suddenly weak.

I think I'm in love... with Chad Dylan Cooper?

* * *

**That's 6 activities in Sonny's POV so the next 6 will be in Chad's POV please review and tell me what you think :D**


End file.
